<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubbabee by Suingside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072597">Bubbabee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suingside/pseuds/Suingside'>Suingside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, i'm sorry for the pun in the summary but I just couldn't help myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suingside/pseuds/Suingside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer afternoon, you help Bubba face his fears and bee-lieve in himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Bubba “Junior” Sawyer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubbabee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981642">Deep In the Heart of Texas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods">TrilliumWoods</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in the middle of crying after reading TrilliumWoods’ Bubba fics, so I decided to calm myself by watching a livestream of a beehive. I figured that: a. her version of Bubba would probably be scared of bees, and b. he might also enjoy learning about bees from his S/O, so I wrote this all in one sitting to pay my tribute to my favourite good boy/cannibal. </p><p>(also please don’t come at me for incorrect bee information, I don’t know a lot about bees so probably don't try petting them irl)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Bubba sit on the porch, drinking sweet tea as you hide in the shade from the sticky Texas sun. Your fingers are barely brushing against his, the sheen of sweat coating your skin making you not want to cuddle up against him and the heat he usually radiated.</p><p>“It’s too hot today, Bubba,” you mumble, setting your glass to the side to lie back against the rough wood. He makes a soft grunting noise that you assume is an agreement, and pats your hand gently with his. </p><p>Both of you had already finished all your morning chores: taking care of Grandpa, feeding the chickens and collecting their eggs, and then cleaning up around the house, leaving you both tired and bored in the sweltering afternoon heat. You’re tempted to ask Bubba if he wanted to take a cold shower together, but you have a feeling you wouldn’t be able to move, as if you had melted into the floor. As soon as Drayton returns from the station, he’ll probably give you some more odd jobs so you can “earn your keep,” so you’d might as well relax while you have the free time.</p><p>You’re startled out of your lazy musings by the sound of panicked screeching coming from your right, and you quickly sit up to find Bubba trembling at seemingly nothing at all. </p><p>“What’s wrong, honey? Are you okay?” Despite your aversion to the heat, you run your hand up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him. Under your hand, you feel his anxious, heavy breathing, and he moans in distress, jerking his head to the side. His eyes are opened wide, his fear visible through the eyeholes of the mask he wears. Following his gaze, you spot a fuzzy, fat bumblebee gently floating around his glass of sweet tea, and you sigh with relief.</p><p>Bubba seems frustrated at your lack of urgency, and moans again, afraid to move and catch the attention of the bee. As you slowly start to get up, his hand grips your forearm nervously and he lets out a frightened squeal, tugging you back down to sit next to him. You get the feeling that if his chainsaw had been close at hand he likely would have ruined the porch in an attempt to swat the little thing.</p><p>“Bubba, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” you try to soothe. “It’s just a cute little bee.”</p><p>Bubba looks over at you, alarm slowly mingling with confusion in his expression. He’s heard you refer to many things as cute–his pet chicken, the trinkets he makes for you, and to his bashful glee, you often call Bubba cute as well. However, he doesn’t think bees are cute at all. When he was a little boy, he got stung by a bee and cried so hard that Drayton had to yell at him to make him stop. Ever since then he’s been scared of being stung again, something that Nubbins has always taken great pleasure in teasing him about.</p><p>“Bees are our friends, they help flowers and fruits grow,” you say cheerfully, still rubbing Bubba’s back to calm him down. His eyes flit between your smiling face and the bee sitting on the rim of his glass. “When a bee flies from one flower to another, they spread around pollen to help grow more flowers and help some of them grow them into fruit! Plus if we didn’t have bees then we wouldn’t have any honey for our sweet tea.”</p><p>Under your hand, Bubba’s shoulders are less tense than they were before, but he still glances warily at the buzzing bumblebee. You slowly reach over to pull Bubba’s glass of sweet tea away from it, but he grabs your hand again, this time less frantically. He shakes his head at you, groaning at you as if he’s scolding you. When you move your hand towards the bee again, he shakes his head harder, his noises raising in pitch.</p><p>“Bubba, are you scared of getting stung?” </p><p>He nods at your question, but stops when you giggle at his innocent fear. He looks away from you in embarrassment, afraid you’ll tease him the way Nubbins does–or worse, scold him like Drayton.</p><p>“Oh, no, I’m sorry for laughing,” you say, squeezing his hand in contrition. “I hate getting stung by bees too, it hurts a lot. I cried like crazy the first time I got stung.”</p><p>Bubba looks up at your statement, feeling a lot less ashamed now that he knows you’ve also cried about a bee sting. </p><p>“But bees are just as scared of you as you are of them. You know when the first time we met, you bonked me over the head because you got scared?” </p><p>Bubba moans in dismay at the reference to your less than ideal first meeting, though in hindsight you find it amusing just how far you’ve come together. You squeeze his hand again, soothing him once more.</p><p>“Bumblebees are just like you, they only sting when they get scared of something. Otherwise, they just want to fly around buzzing and landing on flowers. And of course, they wanted to come here, because you have the prettiest garden around,” you say in hopes of cheering him up, nudging him with your shoulder.</p><p>Unfortunately, all your efforts to calm him down are immediately squandered as the bee decides to land itself on your knee. Bubba tenses up and squeezes your arm with a white-knuckled grip, letting out a terrified squeal. His head whips around in a panic, seemingly searching for some way to defend you from this monster without a weapon at hand.</p><p>You gently dislodge his hand from your arm, trying to calm him with soft whispers. “It’s okay, Bubba, the little bee’s not going to hurt me. I’m okay.”</p><p>Judging by his wide-eyed stare, your attempt at soothing him doesn’t seem to be working, so you decide to take a longshot, and very slowly rub the tip of your finger against the fuzzy back of the bee. It barely reacts, just wiggling its wings, and you smile up at Bubba. </p><p>“See, he just wanted to take a quick rest. Everything’s okay, honey.” Bubba continues to stare at the bee, so you gently nudge him. “Get it? Honey, like a bee?”</p><p>Your dumb joke causes him to giggle breathlessly, and he manages to calm down enough to lean over and examine the bee. The bee turns around on your leg, causing Bubba to startle, but it just wanders in a slow circle. Bubba catches your eye with a nervous smile, and you beam back at him.</p><p>“See, it’s cute,” you whisper, and he nods in agreement. “I’m proud of you for facing your fears, Bubba.”</p><p>This compliment makes Bubba blush, and he feels incredibly brave under your admiring gaze. After a couple of seconds of the two of you watching the bumblebee, you look back up at him again to catch his attention.</p><p>“If you blow very gently on the bee, then it’ll fly away without getting scared.” You grasp Bubba’s big hand in yours and blow a soft gust of air onto his palm, causing him to shiver and giggle. “Just like that, Bubba, do you want to try on the bee?”</p><p>He looks at you nervously, afraid of doing anything to cause the bee to sting you. But you just look at him with a trusting smile, so he very carefully bends down until his chin is just brushing your thigh, and purses his lips. He blows out as gently as he possibly can, and watches as the air ruffles the tiny tufts of fur on the bee’s body. The bee stretches out its wings and twitches for a moment, then propels itself off your leg and floats away. </p><p>“Good job,” you say, and Bubba squeals in glee, pulling you into a sweaty hug. He’s so happy that his girl is so smart and brave, and ever since you came to live with his family, Bubba feels so much stronger than he was before. No matter what Nubbins or Drayton might say to him, Bubba knows that you’ll always be there to hold his hand and help him be brave too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>